Heavy Hands
by Apprentice08
Summary: Danny and Vlad have a secret, one they don't want anyone to know about. It has been a thing for over three months and the lengths they go to keep it private can be rather brutal. But in the end it is worth it, because in the end, they both have each other, and they both have love. Pompous Pep warnings inside.


**A/N: Short one-shot to keep the juices for Love Me Do flowing. Rated M for a Lemon of which you are about to read. I am writing this on my fanfiction app so there is no ability for spell check or grammar edits. Don't get mad, just accept it and move on. Enjoy the short story, leave a review if you like it. Always makes me work harder and faster to post a new chapter.**

 **WARNINGS: Lemon between two males, DOM/SUB, aggressive sexual encounter, swearing, dirty talk, descriptive sex scene.**

 **Heavy Hands**

The late afternoon shadows wrapped around the city of Amity Park and stretched down alleys and roads. The brisk evening air made people hustle and hurry to get to their warm homes, for fall was just around the corner.

A rumble of distant thunder echoed down into the small town, the barest flash of another lightning bolt firing in the distance followed.

As the light continued to fade and the ominous clouds rolled closer, more people disappeared behind their doors. A lazy breeze slowly picked up and the first few browning leaves were pulled from their branches. They spun and swirled in the wind, colliding and retracting in violent surges before making it to the ground and skidding across the road.

The sun was pressing down even further now, the thick black clouds sliding closer and the gentle breeze gave a swell before it started to actually blow.

A front was sweeping through, the temperature dropping violently and finally, the last few people dissapeared from sight.

Flashes of lightning and a crackle of thunder came in quick succession before suddenly a different type of streak filled the sky with light.

As the storm moved in for the kill and the thunder rumbled harshly a loud bang sounded out into the darkening evening.

Shortly after, a scream bounced between buildings and then was persued by a rather wicked laugh. Another blast and then sparks of green and pink were showering down on the city below.

Seemingly out of nowhere a young woman and man appeared, sprinting down the street as thick droplets of water started to fall.

"Do you see them?" the girl called over the noise of the growing storm.

"No, they're moving too fast!" her dark skinned companion answered back, bringing a hand to his eyes to try and block the now gushing water.

"Come on! Let's try two blocks over, he shot Vlad down in that direction!" the girl offered and her friend nodded quickly before fallowing her down an alley.

Little did they know their friend was very close by and only minutes later another yell rippled through the air and two strange creatures came shooting from the sky, the smaller white hair figure held below the bigger black haired figure as they moved like jets towards the ground.

The eruption from impact wasn't as big as one might expect but the sizable crator that the smaller being was now curled up in left no doubt about the pain of impact.

"A-ah...oh...my-" the white haired teen groaned as he tried to sit up, his complaints were muted though when the man above shot a hand out and gripped onto his uniform, hoisting the boy up.

"Stop snivling Daniel and finish this will you? I'm growing impatient." the vampiric looking halfa spit out in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah alright...me too...but did you have to drop me so hard?"

Vlad made a face at his protest before he let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, "No, I suppose I didn't but I am tired of this game, I want it now and you promised me you would deliver, so let's get the proverbial show on the road and hit me with that nasty little wail of yours, hmm?"

"Little!?" the teen shouted indignently and Vlad smirked at him before suddenly flying into the sky and swinging Danny around quickly, launching him several hundred yards out over the city.

Managing to slow down and turn around the younger halfa took up his stance, glancing down long enough to see that Sam and Tucker, his friends on the ground below, had finally spotted him.

That was exactly what he wanted, so he tucked his elbows in, spread his legs and inhaled as deep as he could, dropping his mouth open as he let his Ghostly Wail fly.

As the sound waves cascaded forward Danny saw Vlad hit a button on the band around his wrist and he knew the man had just activated his protective ear buds, his best chance at not having his eardrums shatter.

When the wave hit Vlad he went flying back, traveling fast and far in a matter of seconds until he was well over the far side of the nature preserve.

Danny cut off his attack and had to use what strength he had left to stay in the air as he calculated, "East side..." pants escaping past his lips as he realized he might have overshot his target, "Damn, East side, by the Maple grove...that's...almost eight miles..." and Danny trailed off a moment, shock from how far he had managed to push Vlad making him hesitate.

"Danny!" and he looked down to see Sam and Tucker run up under him, the rain having soaked them to their cores. Danny felt and looked no better, but his uniform was near destroyed by how rough Vlad had been tonight.

"I have to go make sure he is down, wait here!" Danny called and he raced off, ignoring his friends calls to stop and heading for the area he saw Vlad drop.

He made it the eight miles but his wail always took it out of him and he nearly fell through the trees to the ground, his human form taking over as the two circles shifted around his body before puttering out.

Danny stood slowly, the rain seemingly less intense under the protection of the trees, though he was well aware of how stupid it was to be under trees during a lighting storm.

His human eyes were having trouble seeing in the dark so his progress through the trees was slow, the tall grasses running just under his knees and continuing to soak his shoes.

"Vlad!" Danny called out, his eyes scanning the shadows and looking for a sigh that the other halfa was in the area. He stumbled through a very small clearing and just on the other side came to find himself on the edge of a circle of maples, their thick trunks defining their age and Danny glanced around nervously.

He went to take a step into the ring when suddenly glowing red eyes appeared before him and a gloved hand ran up his throat and then cupped the back of his head, "Well what do you know, you listened to me." Vlad murmured and then he tilted his head down and pressed his lips to Danny's.

The younger halfa was surprised for only a second before he realized who it was and his hands ran up the man's chest and then thin arms wrapped around Vlad's neck.

Danny was pulled further into the circle and then Vlad dropped down, pulling Danny with him. The rain continued to spatter down around them gently, the wind dropping low as it was forced to cut around the old trunks and thick grasses.

It did not take long for Vlad's hands to press Danny's shirt up and over his head, and hands didn't hesitate to tug desperatly at the young man's pants.

"V-Vlad...Vlad wait-" Danny started but Vlad cut him off as he kissed his throat and grazed tan skin with his canines, "Daniel, please, I can't wait, its been nearly three weeks since our last time and if I try to restrain myself any longer I swear to you I will burst!" and his tone barred all argument, a hand grabbing dangerously hard on the boy's hip.

"Ah! Vlad, easy, no it isn't that-" and Danny raised a shaky hand to cup the man's blue face as those red eyes studied him suspicously, fangs gently nibbling at the teens wrist as he looked at him, "What then?"

"That wail drained me, I can't maintain my ghost half, and every time we've done this while you are Plasmius, well, I don't heal as fast, and your hands kinda burn me."

Vlad looked at his face carefully and then sighed, "Very well, the last thing I wish is to cause you discomfort-" and then rings appeared and Vlad returned to his human form.

"Better?"

"Thanks." Danny nodded and Vlad leaned in again, this time choosing to bite as Danny's shoulder and the boy shuttered, "Now, you promised me attention, and I intend to take full advantage of that promise. How long do we have? Did you pay attention this time?" he murmured gently and he slowly licked up Danny's throat.

"Ah, ngk, ah yes...eight miles...give or take a quarter...Sam and Tucker are on foot so..."

"Mmm, outstanding, about an hour then."

"Sam's fast, we should assume thirty minutes-"

"Mr. Foley is not." and Vlad's fingers trailed down over the lean stomach of his companion, Danny sucking in a breath at the delicate touch, "Oh, right, maybe an...ah... hour and a half then."

"Even better." Vlad moaned out and his hand found Danny's pants again and this time jerked them down without a complaint from the boy below.

Once Danny was bare the young man felt a hand splay over his chest and a low voice whispered in his ear, "Stay. Right. There." and then Vlad pulled away, leaning back on his legs so he could quickly yank at his clothes, eyes shinning in the dark as the rain continued to gently fall around them.

Danny noticed Vlad's hair was starting to fall from its usual pony and when Vlad came back down towards him he reached up a hand and pulled the silver gray hair free, the water pulling it down and over his shoulders.

"Pants, Daniel, now-" the man whispered against his lips and Danny's hands instantly went to work, undoing Vlad's belt, button and zip before taking hold of the wet fabric and pushing it down.

Danny didnt care about getting them off all the way, just low enough that Vlad could get room to move.

This was his favorite part, alnost more so than the end result. And Danny braced himswlf as he felt the man take position and seconds later Vlad started to push.

He could never stop the words that would tumble from his mouth everytime he was breeched, his fingers digging into Vlad's back, the man whispering encouraging words into his ear. As the rain continued to gently fall, droplets rushing down his face Danny felt his heart clench, his muscles relax and and found himself gasping out, "All yours, take it-" and Vlad growled softly as he suddenly gave a sharp thrust and Danny arched off the ground, Vlad wrapping arms tightly around him as he settled deep inside.

They both moaned and their faces nestled together, lips meeting and hands gripping firmly to the other.

"Oh Daniel, we mustn't wait so long to do this, I am nearly starved for it and it is all I can do to keep myself from utterly abusing you."

Danny smirked, the warm feeling he received from such utterances of being coveted and wanted so badly making him do something he would normally never dream of, "Do it." he says softly.

"W-What?" Vlad asked as he planted a kiss to the boy's brow, his hips giving a gentle pull and push which made Danny nearly keen, "Do it, abuse me, just a little, I want to see what it's like to be fu-"

"Don't say that word, I don't want to hear such a vile thing leave your mouth Daniel."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Vlad. I want you to...have your way, take me hard."

Vlad let out the most drastic groan and then whispered out, "Is that what you want, little badger?"

Danny nodded and chased the man's lips before delivering a rather lustful kiss and then said softly, "Hard, rough and fast. Don't let me stop you, not this time. Do it, fruitloop."

Vlad smirked against his ear, "This is a very bad idea-" and he sang it out so sweetly, almost as if he was trying to warn Danny away from such lurid thoughts.

But the youth below him was determined and he suddenly fisted a hand into Vlad's hair and yanked him closer, "Fuck me." he growled out between clenched teeth and instantly a hand was on Danny's throat, squeezing tight and Danny jerked at the mild pain that shot through his neck, "What did I just say, Daniel, watch that tongue, or I will put the filthy thing to work."

Before Danny could protest the man leaned down and encompassed the teen's mouth with his own, tongue dominatong and sliding deep as another hand snaked into Danny's hair and gripped it painfully hard.

Suddenly Vlad pulled out and thrust in dangerously fast, not hesitating to pull out and repeat several times before a rather harsh and fast paced rythem started.

The rain seemed to pick up and lightning flashed before a roar of thunder tumbled down from the heavens and Danny realized he had no need to keep his mouth shut.

His body was abuzz with new sensations, for while they had been doing this for several months Vlad always held back from his true desires. He was a rough and unforgiving lover but Danny had managed to sooth him into some semblance of gentle.

Now, having Danny's permission to take him as savagly as he wanted Vlad wasted no time in doing so. He was thrusting into him so hard and fast that Danny knew sitting down comfortably wouldn't be possible for several days. He would cross that line when he got to it, but for now his eyes were clenched shut, teeth grit and cheeks burning red.

Steam poured off their bodies into the icy night and Danny felt his climax was right around the corner. As he began to climb, Vlad attacking his throat, shoulder and jaw with a mouth that bit and sucked far too hard, he could just barely make out Vlad's face in the darkness.

Danny had never been so aroused as he was letting Vlad live out his desires and use his body to do it and as his body jerked at the man's vicious thrusts he thought this might be the best orgasim he will have had yet.

He was shocked when hands took his hips and Vlad pulled out of him completely, Danny sucking in breath at the sudden loss of that swollen heat.

Quickly he was flipped onto his stomach and Vlad didn't waste a second, hands hitched Danny's hips up, his ass high in the air and then Vlad was pressing in without mercy.

Danny gave a yell and felt his eyes water but he remained where he was and allowed Vlad his satisfaction. His heart pounded in his ears, his arousal growing again when he heard the sounds Vlad made at being able to let go. Danny had never heard the man swear before but as the profanity and dirty talk spewed from Vlad's lips Danny's own length became rock hard and he felt his body relax even more, allowing Vlad to get deeper than ever before and Vlad let out a rather licencous blasphomy.

Danny's state of utter acceptance and submission changed however when a hand came out of nowhere and smacked his ass cheek violently.

The pain made his head jerk up and his body tense which in turn caused pain to shoot through his backside.

He was going to question the man behind him on why he felt that was necessary when Vlad's hand shot forward and shoved his face back onto the ground.

"Stay down and just enjoy it." he hissed and his free hand raised again and delivered another painful smack. Danny squirmed desperatly, hands digging into the grass and toes pressing away but the rain made actually gripping anything impossible.

"You asked for this, Daniel, now be my good boy and stop fighting me." Vlad hissed into his ear, hand pressing his face further into the muck of the ground and then Danny yelled when Vlad took up a hip and started to outright brutalize him.

He was gasping now, every thrust and pump something so overwhelming and laced with both pain and pleasure he thought he might lose his mind. Vlad didn't stop either, it felt likes hours the man took him so brutally and he thought he might pass out but a thought occured to him and he reached under himself and latched onto his prick.

He desperatly started to jerk his hand and in seconds he was on his way up, Vlad continuing his onslaught of Danny's body and just as Danny was about to spill over a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled it back.

"Vlad! No, please I was almost, almost there, please, please let me-"

"You won't cum until I say. I'm not done fucking you and I want this to last as long as it can." Vlad yanked Danny's hands behind his back and held them there as he started up again.

Danny was in a near painful euphoria as there was just enough pleasure spiking through his gut to keep the pain from overwhelming him. He continued to pant and grunt as Vlad enjoyed himself, mud and dirt covering Danny's face as the cool rain splashed down. As his eyes cracked open he heard a voice soft and gentle next to his ear, "I cant help but admit I love seeing you like this. If you want, we could make this our modus operendi and I could fuck you this way all the time." Vlad delivered a kiss to Danny's temple before he gently nipped the boys cheek, "I could very easily train you to like it, and I promise, in less than three months...you wouldn't want me to take you any other way." and his shoved his length in all the way, Danny letting out a pleasurable sob and he squirmed a little out of instinct.

"Too deep, t-too deep Vlaaad!" Danny wheezed and the man only seemed to press in further.

"Ah! ahahah!" Danny couldnt stop his body from reacting now, the pleasure having faded as Vlad had stopped.

"Shhh, just relax, submit to me little badger and I promise you won't regret it."

Danny had never submitted to the man in his life, even now after their strange relationship had started Danny had always challanged the man and never took his shit laying down. The idea of true submission went against everything his personality had become.

"V-Vlad, I can't-"

"Oh you can, your pride just wont let you, something I've always respected about you. But I swear to you Daniel, if you submit to me now, in this moment, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy."

"No, n-no I won't-"

"Before you refuse me entirly, let me just give you a small sample of what I mean." and the man suddenly pulled out, shifted the angle at which he was entering and then shoved back in.

The pleasure that exploded through his lower abdomine was intense, his entire body erupting in goodbumps and he swore instantly as the waves of euphoria swam through him.

"See, just like that, all the time, every night, all day, whenever you want and all you have to do is submit to me on this one little thing." Vlad cooed gently as a hand came up tenderly to push the dark hair from Danny's face.

He shuddered as the pleasure faded and he was left longing for more, near aching for it, his mind humming and body trembling and he took a breath as he cocked his head in Vlad's direction, "Submit to...what?" he asked in hopes of clarification.

"Submit to me training you on how to handle my rather demented bedroom desires. You do this for me and in return I will garantee you as many of these as you want." and Vlad pulled out again and shoved in, another addictive bout of pleasure coursing through his body and nearly sending him into a fit.

"Ah, again Vlad, please again-" Danny whined and Vlad gave a tsk.

"Not unless you submit to me, right here, right now. I want to be able to love you every night, love you my way. In return I will make it worth the pain you might endure. But even that will only be limited to the first few months, I promise Daniel, you will learn to like it."

Danny's mind was a true haze of confusion and lust, his body feeling as if it is on fire and his groin aching for sweet release. The man had tricked him, or set a trap, whatever the case Danny actually realized he was more okay than he thought he would be with the idea of being under Vlad's control in the bedroom and being taught how to please the man's rather disturbed tastes while receiving pleasure for doing it.

Maybe it was one of the few parts of his dark side that he felt was safe to embrace but either way, he knew that the only thing stopping him was indeed his pride and part of him truly enjoyed the idea of Vlad having his way with him.

Suddenly Vlad's hand tightend in his hair and his length pressed in all the way again, the pain skyrocketing through Danny's stomach and lower back, "Will you submit?" Vlad asked through clenched teeth, his blue eyes flashing red in the dark.

Danny was panting due to the sudden deep intrusion and he found he couldn't talk but he managed a small nod of his head and could feel Vlad stiffen as he did it.

"What?" Vlad asked in shock and Danny managed to pant out as he winced, "I w-will...submit to you...in the...bedroom...teach me how to...please you...please?"

And then Danny felt himself being hoisted up, his knees on the ground and Vlad still lodged deep inside but the man pressed his stomach and chest to Danny's back and yanked his head harshly to face the sky.

"Please, what?" Vlad asked and Danny instantly knew what he wanted and he tried to swallow but his throat was so taught he choked.

"Don't make me-"

"Oh I am going to make you, just once in my misurable life I want to hear the person I love admit they love me back. I want you to say it Daniel, say it for me, Please what?"

Danny swallowed and noticed that despite how embarrassing this was he was fully hard and there was a heat pouring into his gut.

"Please, Sir, will you teach me?" and his face was red as a stawberry but he didn't have time to think of how embarrassed he was because instantly Vlad shoved him down onto his hands and gripped his hips, pulling out and then pounding in at the angle that seemingly gave Danny all the pleasure he could ever want.

Danny was so overwhelmed by it he didn't last longer then 30 seconds and orgasimed so hard and fast he nearly blacked out. His body crumpling and his vision fading in and out. He felt Vlad roll him omto his back and grip his thighs, pressing back in and Danny shuttered as he realized Vlad hadn't cum yet and he wasn't going to stop until he did.

The next ten minutes were of Vlad once again returning to that brutal and ravaging pace but this time he didn't have to hold Danny still. The boy lay submissive, moaning and gasping when Vlad pinched his nipples, dragged nails down his flesh or left a bruise from his mouth that was near purple.

"Alright Daniel, it is time for you to submit to your Master."

Danny gazed up at him confused and Vlad smirked, "Oh no, you've done well taking my rough treatment but true submission is something a little less painful to the body and more painful to your pride."

Danny had no clue what else the man could do to embarrass him but once again when the man turned him over to rest on his hands and knees, sliding in with no remorse, he wrapped his arms around Danny in a maner that restraimed his arms.

"Now, just let me fuck you, and take ever single drop I give you." and then it hit Danny like a ton of bricks.

Everytime previously they had had sex Vlad pulled out per Danny's request but as he just submitted to Vlad to be his full time subordinate in the bedroom, he now had to do what Vlad wanted and Danny realized the man wanted to cum deep inside him.

Vlad started to pound into him, his voice grunting into Danny's ear and despite how exhausted Danny was he knew his prick was already getting hard again.

Vlad hugged him tighter, pressed in deeper and after several more minutes gave a growl and bit Danny's neck, the boy feeling Vlad's body shutter and jerk as his cock pulsed and emptied into him. Danny made a rather disturbed noise at the feel of it but Vlad hushed him, "No, shh, take it all, god take all of my cum in that tight little ass, god Daniel, I love you I looove you." Vlad whispered desperatly.

Danny was so hot, his head so disoriented and his heart near breaking his ribs as it hammered in his chest. His mouth opened and he said the one thing he promised he never would, "I love you too, Vlad."

Suddenly the man froze and they remained in that position as they panted and Vlad held Danny to him tightly, "D-did you mean that, Daniel? Be honest, please don't lie...do you mean that?" Vlad asked desperatly.

Danny clenched his eyes shut and grit his teeth as he kicked himself for saying it, but he couldnt take it back now, because it was truth and he didn't want to deny it.

"Y-Yeah, I do, its awful and I wish I didn't, but I love you you crazy fruitloop."

Vlad slowly pulled out and helped Danny to turn around and he pressed those dark locks out of the way of his shinning blue eyes.

"Daniel... I-" but the man didn't seem to be able to finish and he pulled Danny to him and wrapped arms around, he hugged him tightly, mouth pressing kisses to the top of his head as he murmured nonsense, "God I love you too. Don't ever stop, please don't stop loving me. I'll be so good for you I promise, I'll behave if you just promise to love me." and Danny heard the tears in his voice and felt his heart swell as he pressed away and looked up to see Vlad was crying.

Danny brought a hand up and cupped the man's face, "Let's make a deal, Vlad. You promise to submit to me outside the bedroom and I promise you I will submit to you inside the bedroom. Okay? We will be each others checks and balances, help each other explore the parts of us we try to supress or ignore."

"We will love each other." Vlad added as he gave a nod and Danny realized the man had just agree to Danny's terms.

"If you can stay on the straight and narrow you can have me and my love as much as you want it. You won't be alone anymore."

"Promise me, promise me again and I will submit to you." Vlad said bringing his lips to Danny's and kissing him deeply.

"I promise, Vlad. You won't ever be alone again. I will always be here."

They kissed again, Vlad taking up Danny's hands in his own and humming before his lips moved against Danny's as he said, "Move to Wisconsin with me. We will have privacy, we can spend time truly getting to know each other...we can say you got a summer internship...in fact you can have one at Vladco, or Dalv or anywhere...just...come with me...we can't hold up the cherade much longer, you know we can't."

"I-I know. But I don't know if I can tell people-"

"No, no of course not. We can make whatever excuses we want, tell all the lies in the world...I just want you with me." and he brought his forehead to Danny's and closed his eyes, "Please, just think about it?"

"I will, I promise I will." Danny said with a nod and after a few seconds Vlad sighed, "Fifteen minutes until your little friends show up. What do you want to do?" Vlad asked.

"Just go home, I will tell them you were gone by the time I got here."

Vlad sighed again, "Very well. I expect to get an answer in the next few weeks. Until then I will try to behave myself...keep busy with my actual companies."

"Yes, do that. No evil schemes or deadly traps please. I will try to have an answer for you in a few weeks. Maybe we can meet again before that but I have finals coming up."

"You should focus on your studies, I can wait until after." Vlad said gently.

Danny sighed and then nodded, "This sucks."

"Yes." Vlad confirmed even as he smirked, "But we will figure it out. Best get dressed, you're going to catch a cold. Think you can go ghost?"

Danny nodded and stood, slowly struggling to get his soaking wet clothes back onto his body. Vlad didn't bother with anything save his pants. He gathered up the rest and then looked at Danny sadly, "See you soon, Daniel."

The teen frowned as he yanked his shirt down over his head and gave a small wave and then Vlad transformed into his alterego and then teleported.

Danny stood alone in the dark woods, rain still pouring, his body shivering as he no longer shared a proximity with the hot core of his counterpart.

Shoving his feet into his destroyed shoes he started the long trudge through the woods, trying to drag out the reunion with his friends so he could think.

His heart felt full, having love and being loved by someone else, having sex as if he was some well experienced adult even though he had just turned eighteen only three months ago.

His head, the part that contained his logic and reasoning, was screaming at him to stop this, to cut it off and not put himself in a potentially deadly and dangerous situation. Danny had no doubt if the day ever came when he wanted to leave Vlad's side the man would rather kill him than let it happen.

Danny would be lying if he said he wanted to leave though, and he knew he didn't want to stop. While the entire situation had started by accident, it had continued on for the last few months and had proceeded with a vicousness neither had expected.

Danny Fenton was in lovewith Vlad Masters and supposedly the elder halfa felt the same way. Danny didn't know if falling in love so quickly was possible or if it was nothing more than the often mentioned "honeymoon" phase but whatever it was their desires had only grown and the intensity of their meetings was beconing far more aggressive and sinful.

Worry weighed heavy in the back of his mind but Danny didn't give much thought to it, for just seeing the changes that had happened to Vlad's personality, the way he was acting now... it was shocking to say the least and he wanted to keep seeing these changes.

The very idea of Danny being the cause of such a positive change in the man who used to be so cruel and selfish made him feel like he was doing some form of extreme service for the world. Vlad was adamant that he would stop all plans, plots and evil schemes if Danny continued their relations and given that Danny enjoyed their time together, even when they weren't having sex, it was beneficial for both of them.

Vlad got the love and attention he had been craving for years and Danny didn't have to fight the only enemy who could still kick his ass.

He felt longing wash through him for the fruitloop and he shrugged it off and ran a hand down his face. He needed to toughen up and not be so clingy, granted Vlad was his first so Danny assumed he would be more attached to him, but he couldn't let Vlad know how desperatly he wanted to be around him. How he thought of the older man constantly and had dreams of their time together, which often left him hot, bothered and wanting every time he woke up.

He didn't know if Vlad had the same problems or the sane desires but judging on how ready the man was to sweep him away to Wisconsin and have him all to himself Danny doubted the man was any better adjusted.

"Danny!" and he looked up to see Sam and a very out of breath Tucker break through the trees ahead.

"Hey! Over here, Sam!" and Danny started to limp a little and grabbed at his upper right arm. Time to turn on the charm and lie through his teeth.


End file.
